Al final
by marycarter
Summary: Toda serie tiene un final... este es el final que he imaginado para House


_Jugando a imaginar un final para la serie, esto fue lo que surgió… sé que puede gustar o no, pero es lo que yo siempre he imaginado y después de todo, sólo es una idea mía, no tiene por qué pasar. _

_Y si por alguna remota posibilidad, la serie termina así… abriré un consultorio de videncia :P_

_Hasta donde sé, por ahora, House MD sólo tiene firmado hasta la 8ª temporada, así que la historia de mi fanfic se sitúa en ese momento, dentro de dos temporadas más o menos._

_**AL FINAL…**_

_"Quiero que siempre sepas hasta qué punto te he amado; no sé hacia qué tierras parto, pero si existe un más allá,__seguiré amándote con toda esa fuerza y esa alegría con las que has llenado mi vida"_

**Ojalá fuera cierto**

Baja la mirada hacia la rosa roja que sostienen sus manos y suspira.

El olor a flores inunda sus fosas nasales y por un instante siente que jamás odió dicha fragancia, tanto como en ese momento.

Hasta ese mismo día ha adorado las flores, de hecho, algunas mañanas suele levantarse un poco antes para pasar por una floristería cercana al hospital, simplemente para pasear entre los puestos de tulipanes y margaritas y deleitarse con su agradable y dulzón aroma y recibir un ramo de rosas por San Valentín, ha sido su sueño dorado por muchos años.

Ahora las odia.

Las odia como jamás ha creído que pueda odiar algo o a alguien, porque en esos instantes el lenguaje de las flores no significa amor, amistad, altivez o castidad… sólo dolor. Tanto dolor que cree que estallará de un momento a otro.

Una ráfaga de aire húmedo la golpea de lleno, formando un remolino con los pliegues de tela de su abrigo y arrancándole un pétalo a la rosa. Sigue con la mirada el recorrido que éste inicia, viendo como da varias vueltas en el aire, sobrevolando las cabezas de los escasos asistentes al funeral, hasta acabar su viaje posándose en la madera del ataúd para instantes después caer en el suelo junto a un pequeño montículo de tierra húmeda.

Exhala un suspiro que teme que en algún momento se transforme en llanto, aunque sus ojos están ya secos por tanta lágrima vertida en las últimas horas y piensa que el pétalo deshojado es un símil de sí misma.

Oye un trueno caer a lo lejos, indicando la proximidad de una tormenta y pese a estremecerse por el temor que arrastra desde niña a los aguaceros, le reconforta pensar que esa noche no llorará sola.

La cálida voz del pastor, recitando un salmo, la invita a cerrar los ojos y viajar imaginariamente, sintiéndose el pétalo de una flor, el mismo pétalo deshojado que instantes antes hizo piruetas en el aire hasta caer muy cerca de donde reposa la mitad de su vida. La misma vida que acaba de morir para cerrar un capítulo y empezar otro que no sabe aun ni cómo afrontar.

Toma una fuerte bocanada de aire, llenando sus pulmones y se deja llevar… hacia otro lugar… un hipotético lugar mejor que no se corresponde con el cielo, pero tampoco con un infierno donde dar rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones… su lugar ideal es un rincón del pasado, una pequeña esfera guardada en la memoria donde todo fluye y nada permanece, donde una cadena de sentimientos convergen, dando lugar a una historia cargada de conflicto, angustia, odio, amistad, compañerismo, sexualidad… y amor.

Es un rincón perfecto.

Siempre lo fue, ideal para ella y tal vez para él… ideal para ambos, para la historia que escribieron juntos y que en ese momento tiene un punto, el cual quiere creer que no será un punto y final.

Su lugar ideal es un antro de unas pocas decenas de metros cuadrados. Oscuro, apenas iluminado por la tenue luz que le proporcionan pequeñas lamparitas que adornan mesas de madera gastada y una vieja máquina tocadiscos que hace sonar viejas canciones de los felices sesenta. Un rincón con una barra repleta de bebedores que persiguen olvidar y un escenario con un viejo piano de cola donde una vez escuchó una hermosa melodía que alguien tocó para ella.

Y viaja de nuevo… viaja en el tiempo… más de dos décadas atrás, para volver al presente al sentir una pequeña gotita de lluvia rozar la punta de su nariz…y volver a viajar en el tiempo, dos años antes, hasta ese día en que sus ciclos al fin se habían alineado y hasta ese lugar que, en dos ocasiones, tuvo la habilidad de detener el tiempo.

_**2 años antes**_

_Empuja, temblorosa, la puerta del local y se sorprende al comprobar que el bar no ha cambiado demasiado… tal vez ella tampoco ha cambiado tanto como cree, a fin de cuentas, sigue siendo la misma mujer idiota, insegura, exitosa en lo laboral y un fracaso en lo sentimental… pero la misma idiota que corre tras Gregory House cuando éste chasquea sus dedos… la misma idiota enamorada de un perfecto imbécil._

_Hace más de veinte años que no pisa ese sitio, pero aun es capaz de recordar con todo detalle cada momento vivido en aquel sucio antro. _

_Todo le sigue siendo extrañamente familiar… el olor a humo de algo más que tabaco, la oscuridad que la hace sentirse dentro de una atracción de terror, la vieja melodía de fondo… todo un conjunto de elementos que la hacen sentirse en casa y pensar que jamás debió abandonar ese sitio porque siempre fue su único hogar… y no puede evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al preguntarse, qué hubiera ocurrido si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si a él nunca le hubieran expulsado de la universidad, si como le contó meses atrás en aquella fiesta ochentera, hubiese ido a buscarla aquella mañana después… ¿sería ahora la señora House? ¿Habría echado al mundo un par de críos con pésimo humor y hermosos ojos azules?¿O de lo contrario se habrían acabado odiando más de lo que se habían llegado a odiar en algún momento de sus vidas?_

_Alguien le dijo alguna vez que nunca debemos pensar qué hubiera ocurrido de haber tomado tal o cual decisión o si las cosas hubiesen transcurrido de un modo distinto, pero en este momento, plantearse una vida totalmente diferente, junto a Gregory House, es inevitable. _

_Un súbito ataque de pánico la hace sentir deseos de correr, marcharse tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitan y poner punto y final a tan tremenda locura, pero sus miembros inferiores no le responden… porque veinte años después de la mejor noche que puede recordar, vuelve a estar allí, en aquel lugar que abrió la caja de los truenos y cambió su vida, para bien o para mal._

_Se arma de valor y está a punto de dar media vuelta, de volver a subir los cuatro peldaños que la separan de la puerta y del sabor a libertad que se respira en la calle, cuando las notas de una canción la detienen._

_Es música nueva para sus oídos, pues jamás la ha escuchado antes, pero los acordes le resultan tan familiares, que no puede evitar detenerse y pararse a escucharla. Gira la cabeza lentamente, hacia el iluminado rincón de donde procede la suave melodía y se queda helada al verle allí, tocando el piano... concentrado en la partitura y en las caricias que sus manos dedican a las teclas… con su imagen desdibujada por el humo del cigarrillo que reposa en un cenicero sobre el instrumento musical y un vaso medio vacío en el suelo._

_Vuelve sobre sus pasos, adentrándose aun más en el antro, mientras piensa en lo mucho que el nefrólogo le recuerda a aquellos músicos de los setenta que iban de bar en bar deleitando a la concurrencia con sus canciones… espíritus libres que huían de su propia prisión interior… _

_El local está tan vacío, que no tiene problema alguno en elegir su mesa, cuando la divisa a lo lejos, en un pequeño rincón oscuro, desde donde puede observarle tocar. Mientras se sienta y pide una cerveza al camarero, acaricia cuidadosamente los brazos de la silla, tal y como el pianista hace con las teclas, recordando que es la misma mesa que compartieron aquella noche en que él la convenció de marcharse de aquella fiesta universitaria para tomar un par de cervezas en el mejor local que conocía. _

_Cierra los ojos y se deja embriagar por la música… y los recuerdos… una cerveza… dos… tres… risas… besos con sabor a alcohol… y caricias desprendidas entre sábanas de madrugada…, porque una cosa siempre acaba llevando a la otra._

_Nota su cuerpo vibrar al compás del sonido que procede del piano y que le recuerda a reuniones familiares en casa de sus abuelos, cuando bailaban al son de tradicionales danzas azkenazís y por un instante imagina ser la musa que inspiró esa melodía._

_La canción termina y el escaso público le otorga al pianista una ovación desganada, para apenas una milésima de segundos después, volverle la espalda y enfrascarse de nuevo en sus bebidas. Entonces él levanta la mirada y la ve sonriéndole desde aquel pequeño rincón que una vez compartieron cuando llevaban encima unas copas de más y veinte años de menos._

_Se encoge de hombros, haciendo alusión al poco aprecio por su música que ha mostrado el público asistente y se levanta, toma su bastón y se acerca cojeando hasta ella. Se siente a su lado y le arrebata la cerveza de entre sus manos, casi sin darle tiempo a pelear por ella._

_-La próxima vez recuérdame que de el concierto en el Times Square a la 1 de la madrugada un 10 de enero, con diez bajo cero… ¡seguro que el público muestra más entusiasmo! –Dice, elevando la voz en la frase final. Da un largo trago a la cerveza y vuelve a mirarla, con una expresión de sorpresa. -Has venido… _

_-No creías que fuera a hacerlo, ¿verdad?_

_-No pensaba que tuvieras valor para tomar un avión persiguiendo una locura._

_-Contratarte ya fue una locura… y mucho más lo fue perseguirte a la clase de endocrinología y a aquella fiesta… total por una más… además, la nota que me dejaste en el despacho no admitía réplica… -Saca el papel de su bolsillo y desdoblándolo cuidadosamente, lo lee, intentando contener un inminente ataque de risa. - "O vienes mañana por la noche al bar de Colin o meto los dedos en un enchufe y llevarás mi muerte sobre tu conciencia". Después de pasarte meses invitándome a cenar, al cine, al teatro… incluso al parque de atracciones y al circo, me convocas en un sucio bar de Michigan bajo amenaza y…_

_-Y acabas cediendo... –Termina por ella. –Fue una buena idea, entonces._

_-No quería que murieras electrocutado por mi culpa. –Él le sonríe y por primera vez, se atreve a perderse en la profundidad de sus enormes ojos azules._

_-Desde que rompiste con el detectivillo te he pedido mil y una citas y todas las has rechazado. ¿Por qué has venido esta noche? ¿Por qué has tomado un avión hasta aquí sólo porque yo te lo pedí?_

_-Porque si tú también has sido capaz de venir hasta aquí… entonces… debe ser que realmente te importo. –Baja la mirada avergonzado, sintiéndose totalmente desnudo y transparente ante ella y nuevamente busca un recurso que le haga salir del paso._

_-Naaa es que Colin era mi amor platónico, ¿no te fijaste como le miré el culo esa noche? –Ríen, observando al bueno de Colin, que con el paso de los años se ha vuelto más rollizo y bonachón que de costumbre y Lisa Cuddy siente que podría quedarse en ese lugar para siempre, junto a Gregory House, un par de cervezas y un sucio bar… es lo único que necesita para olvidar la miseria que la rodea. –Puedo volver a ser el lunático interesante por el que te tragaste soporíferas clases de endocrinología y que te hizo reír en aquella fiesta…_

_-No quiero que vuelvas a ser un lunático interesante. –Susurra, inclinándose sobre la mesa y tomándole de la mano._

_-Entonces… entonces ¿qué quieres que sea?-Pregunta, jugueteando con sus dedos. - ¿Una especie de Doug? ¿Un doctor Shepherd? ¿Un clon de Carter? Mientras no me pidas que me travista o hacer un trío con Wilson…_

_-Jjajaja House… No quiero que te conviertas en un clon del médico de moda de la televisión._

_-¿Entonces quién quieres que sea? _

_-Tú. Sólo quiero que seas tú._

Y desde aquella noche, su vida se transformó. Algunos pensarían que a peor, pues su relación había sido demasiado tormentosa para ser tan breve, pero ha amado. Intensa, locamente. Ha amado y sobre todo, ha sido amada y ahora que el funeral se acerca a su fin y le toca despertar a una realidad sin él, siente que es todo lo que le queda.

Aquellos momentos juntos, las risas y caricias matutinas, los largos besos al anochecer, las discusiones y reconciliaciones, las lágrimas saladas y besos agridulces, es todo lo que le queda de su vida junto a él.

La mejor herencia que Gregory House podía dejarle, porque mientras los recuerdos permanezcan vivos en su memoria, él también vivirá para ella.

-Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás…

Una mano se posa en su hombro y apoya la cabeza en el pecho del fiel amigo, el que siempre ha estado ahí para los dos, cuando se amaban y cuando se tiraban los trastos a la cabeza, el que les aguantó todo simplemente por su amplio concepto de la amistad.

Siempre James.

-Él hubiera odiado esto, ¿lo sabes, verdad? –Murmura, observando al pastor y a los enlutados asistentes que lloran cual plañideras detrás de un féretro. Hasta Cameron ha vuelto desde Chicago sólo para decirle adiós y Stacy ocupa un discreto lugar junto a algunas enfermeras que con el paso de los años le habían acabado tomando algo de aprecio al difunto.

-Sí y correré el riesgo de que venga del otro barrio a partirme la crisma con su bastón… pero no tenía elección, sus patitos querían decirle adiós de esta forma. Fíjate, es un cabrón pero en el fondo no puedes evitar quererle –Sonríe el oncólogo, sintiendo que romperá a llorar de un momento a otro. Ni siquiera es capaz de hablar de su amigo en pasado. Aun no.

Y es que no ha tenido ni siquiera tiempo de hacerse a la idea, sólo han pasado unas horas desde que descubrió su cadáver sangrante con un tiro descerrajado en el mentón… apenas un rato desde que obtuvo respuestas a las múltiples preguntas que se había planteado semanas atrás, cuando fue testigo de los síntomas de una enfermedad que él mismo, oncólogo titulado, no supo o no quiso responderse.

-¿Cómo voy a poder vivir sin él? –Lanza ella al aire, a modo de reflexión, esperando que sólo le responda el viento -¿Cómo voy a vivir sin gritarle que haga su trabajo? ¿Sin oír sus comentarios hacia mi culo o mis pechos? –Wilson la abraza aun más fuerte contra él, queriendo transmitirle un consuelo que él también necesita.

-Bueno, sí quieres puedo hacerlo yo, pero no sería lo mismo.

-No… no sería lo mismo –Sonríe, notando en sus labios el sabor salado de una lágrima furtiva.

-Yo tampoco sé como voy a vivir sin que me gorroneen la comida, sin sus comentarios mordaces durante los partidos, sin pagarle las putas…

-Eso último sobraba. –Murmura Lisa con falso enfado, apartándose ligeramente de él y limpiando la humedad de su rostro. Siempre ha sido la decana, la mujer aparentemente fuerte que intenta no mostrar sus sentimientos ante los demás, pero ahora no le importa derrumbarse y que la vean llorar.

-Lo siento.

-No importa. –Una triste sonrisa se instala en el rostro del oncólogo, tras su patético intento por disfrazar su dolor, pretendiendo desviar la atención hacia la única realidad que ahora ocupa su mente: su amigo se ha estado muriendo delante de sus narices y él no quiso o no supo darse cuenta.

Conoce todos y cada uno de los síntomas que House había mostrado en las últimas semanas, los ha visto cientos de veces a lo largo de su carrera profesional, pero no quiso aceptar que algo así pudiera estar pasándole a su mejor amigo.

A él no podía ocurrirle eso, después de todo lo que había vivido, de las múltiples oportunidades que había recibido para seguir viviendo, ¿cómo iba a padecer un cáncer terminal? Era imposible. No.

Le podía ocurrir a cualquiera, pero no a Gregory House.

Y ahora, interiormente se reprocha no haber hecho algo más por él. No habría podido curarle pues el estadio de su cáncer ya no tenía posibilidades de cura, pero siempre la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y él la hubiera mantenido hasta el final.

-¿Sabes que es lo que me hace sentirme peor? –Reflexiona Cuddy, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Wilson la mira expectante, esperando su respuesta. -Que no saliera bien… Siento que no tengo derecho a sentirme como una especie de viuda… que no merezco que me den el pésame o estar sentada en la silla honorífica junto a su madre. Que debería sentarme en la fila destinada a las ex… Sé que es ridículo, pero en el fondo creo que lo que más me duele es que lo nuestro no saliera del todo bien…

-Estuviste a su lado al final, tienes más derecho que nadie a sentirte viuda, plañidera o como quieras llamarlo. En las últimas semanas te buscó, olvidó cualquier mal momento pasado entre vosotros y quiso vivir esos últimos días a tu lado. Al final de su vida, fuiste su mujer, aunque no de forma oficial, ¿qué más necesitas para justificar tu luto?

-Wilson… -Murmura con una mezcla de tristeza y resentimiento. -Murió solo. Salió de mi cama de madrugada, a hurtadillas… y todo para ir a su apartamento a… a marcharse por sus propios medios antes de que la enfermedad lo hiciera por él. ¿Cómo pudo hacernos algo así? ¿Cómo pudo ocultarnos su enfermedad? ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta que estaba muriendo?

-¡No lo sé! –Grita atrayendo hacia él las miradas de algunos asistentes, obligándose a bajar de nuevo la voz. –Créeme que en este momento me encantaría tenerlo en frente para gritarle lo hijo de puta que ha sido no avisándonos de lo que le estaba sucediendo… ¿cómo iba a saber yo que sus entradas para la final de temporada de la NBA era un adiós? Aunque también creo que puso fin a su vida para ahorrarnos sufrimiento. Él sabía que estaba a punto de morir, sólo lo hizo de forma rápida para ahorrarnos el dolor de ver cómo se iba apagando poco a poco.

-Pero yo hubiera estado a su lado, hubiese sido su enfermera, su cuidadora… hubiera estado ahí, tomándole de la mano al final… Y pensar que tal vez si no hubiese rechazado el tratamiento, si no se hubiese pegado un tiro, podría haber tenido cura…

-No te castigues pensando algo así, Cuddy, la enfermedad había llegado a un grado en que apenas cabía la posibilidad de cura… la muerte era su único destino y él lo sabía, rechazó el tratamiento porque sabía que no había esperanzas. Y en cuanto a vuestra historia… tú siempre supiste que saldría mal, sabías que os haríais daño, que sólo habría dolor y nunca tendríais un final de telenovela… pero aun así decidiste apostar por ello. Puede que nunca fueses la señora House, que vuestra historia fuese demasiado breve, pero ¿te arrepientes de haberla vivido?

-No. –Sonríe. -Porque su recuerdo es lo único que me queda ahora. –Sus ojos dejan escapar unas lágrimas que ya no aguantan más tiempo retenidas y suspira, rezando todo lo que sabe para que ese momento no sea más que una pesadilla y de un momento a otro despierte a una realidad más feliz, donde él aun esté a su lado. –Me quiso, ¿sabes? Una vez me lo dijo. –Wilson abre los ojos como platos, no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de escuchar y Lisa sonríe, recordando el momento exacto en que House le susurró aquellas palabras mágicas. –Sí, como lo oyes. Fue una noche, después de… ya sabes… Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando me lo dijo. Tres palabras… Te quiero, Lisa. Hacía mucho que no me llamaba por mi nombre… Él pensó que estaba dormida y yo nunca le saqué de su error… nunca le dije que le había oído perfectamente.

Cierra los ojos, reviviendo en su imaginación cada momento de esa noche… cada caricia, cada beso, cada suspiro compartido… y nuevamente oye en su cabeza una y otra vez las tres palabras que le hicieron sentirse la protagonista de un pésimo culebrón de sobremesa.

"Te quiero, Lisa".

El pastor murmura las últimas palabras que ponen fin a la ceremonia y los asistentes arrojan un puñado de tierra y algunas flores en el lugar elegido para el reposo eterno del doctor.

-¿Qué le voy a decir a Rachel? –Reflexiona en voz alta, cuando todos se marchan con su dolor a otra parte y sólo ellos dos permanecen junto a la tumba recién excavada, casi resistiéndose a decirle adiós. –Ha sido lo más parecido a un padre que ha tenido y espera ansiosa que llegue el invierno para que él le preste su bastón al muñeco de nieve que construirán juntos… ¿cómo le voy a explicar que ese día no va a llegar?

-Puedes decir que… que tuvo que salir repentinamente de viaje y _su avión subió tan arriba que se quedó enganchado en las estrellas… que construiréis ese muñeco de nieve juntas y le pondréis alguno de los bastones que él usó… y así será como si hubiese hecho ese muñeco de nieve con vosotras. –La decana sonríe con tristeza, pensando que su explicación suena bien en la teoría pero le costará mucho llevarla a la práctica. Su hija sufrirá lo indecible, pues pese a las reticencias iniciales por parte de House a que cumpliese sus deseos de maternidad con aquella niña que casi le había caído del cielo, con el paso del tiempo y sobre todo en las últimas semanas que habían vivido juntos, su relación se había afianzado hasta el punto de casi convertirse en una referencia paterna._

_Wilson la toma de la mano, apretándola con fuerza y sabe que el momento del adiós ha llegado. _

_El oncólogo murmura algo que no alcanza a oír bien, mientras ella se agacha a depositar una flor sobre la tierra húmeda… Le susurra un adiós con la boca y un hasta pronto con la mente y arrastrada por su amigo, comienza a caminar hacia la salida._

-¿Crees en el Más Allá? -Le pregunta, mientras se fija en las inscripciones de las lápidas que les sirven de guía hacia la salida del camposanto.

-Mmm ¿Sabes qué solía decir mi abuelo?

-¿Qué?

-Que sólo creemos en la vida después de la muerte, precisamente cuando ésta nos visita. Creer en el cielo o en el infierno, sólo es una forma de hacer más llevadero el dolor, de sentir que nuestro ser querido, no se ha ido del todo.

-Yo en este momento quiero creer que hay algo más allá. Que se ha ido a otro lugar donde me estará esperando hasta que me reúna con él algún día.

-¿Y a dónde crees que te esperará, en el cielo o en el infierno?

-Jajajaja –Ella se ríe de forma casi automática, pues no lo encuentra especialmente graciosa la pregunta y lo piensa por un momento. –Pues… yo creo que acabará pisando el cielo, en el fondo hizo buenas obras, salvó muchas vidas, fue tu mejor amigo… y a mí me hizo feliz.

-Sí… fue más santo de lo que pensaba… aunque si te digo la verdad, creo que él preferiría el cielo de los musulmanes… pasar toda la eternidad rodeado de setenta vírgenes… el mayor sueño de House.

-No te pases –Replica golpeándole con falso enfado.

-Jajaja no te preocupes, seguro que tú serías la favorita de su harén.

-Seguro. –Responde irónica.

Echa un último vistazo a la tumba de su amante, antes de salir del cementerio y volver a la realidad, cuando una ráfaga de aire les azota, haciendo volar de nuevo el pétalo de rosa que la distrajo en el transcurso de la ceremonia fúnebre. El pequeño fragmento de flor escapa del suelo donde permanecía junto a su tumba y se deja enganchar por el viaje del viento, haciendo piruetas en el aire.

Wilson tira del brazo de su amiga, intentando sacarla de allí, pero ella parece ignorar por completo su presencia.

Permanece absorta, mirando el viaje emprendido por el pétalo, que parece dibujar corazones y estrellas en el aire y se mueve, dando saltitos.

Ve la pequeña mancha floral acercarse hacia ella y sonríe, extendiendo su mano hasta que el pétalo cae depositado en la palma de su mano, en una suave caricia.

Y ahora lo sabe.

Y sonríe de verdad.

Porque él no se ha marchado.

Está ahí, en esa tierra húmeda, en ese aire que ahora se le antoja cálido, en el olor a flores, en ese pétalo viajero… y en sí misma. Él vive, puede que no le vea físicamente pero le siente a su lado, tomando su mano y apretando sus dedos con fuerza para animarla a seguir adelante.

No sabe qué será de su vida sin él, sin sus comentarios jocosos y casi hirientes, sin sus huidas del trabajo y sus acciones irritantes, sin sus besos mañaneros y abrazos junto al fuego… pero siempre le va a llevar junto a ella.

Sonríe, escondiendo el fragmento de rosa en su bolsillo, para al llegar a casa, guardarlo en un pequeño cofre hasta que se marchite y pulverice.

Se vuelve hacia su amigo, que observa extrañado su comportamiento y tomándole de la mano, salen de allí, dispuestos a empezar de cero… con House siempre a su lado.

**FIN**

Nota: la frase "_su avión subió tan arriba que se quedó enganchado en las estrellas" está sacada de mi novela favorita, Ojalá fuera cierto. Cuando la leí, me pareció la forma más bonita de explicarle a un niño la muerte de su padre, así que la frase no es mía, sino de Marc Levy._


End file.
